A Normal Night
by omegafire17
Summary: Nora may be a bubbly cheerful one, but even she can react to serious stuff - such as the matter of Ren's 'plans' for her, which he'll soon find out. RenXNora, Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters - belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.

**Rating:** M

**I know it's been awhile, but after Monty's passing... well, I wanted to honor him, even if I'm a little late (and that others have already done so). So here you go**

* * *

"Reeeennn!"

Endearing as he found that, he just tapped a few more buttons, getting his Scroll in order.

Nora giggled at the foot of his bed, on her stomach with feet in the air, both of them wearing their pajamas. "You like me saying that, don't you" she teased, as only she could. "Well of course you do! You like most everything I say, no matter how insane, crazy, or fluffy it is! And of course right now, here we are, making sure Jaune and Pyrrha don't come back because they forgot something for training! That'd be really embarrassing if they caught us, wouldn't you think so?"

"Of course" he answered mildly, looking up at her; on his Scroll ten minutes had passed, beyond all doubt of them returning for any normal 'forgot this' reason.

She just grinned. "So tell me, is there any plan for tonight?" she breathed, slowly sitting up. "Or do we do that whole 'instinct' bit?"

Slowly, he just put his Scroll away. "First... I'd like us to talk, Nora" he stated faintly. "The serious kind."

"Is this about your 'soon', and how it's been anything but, even for you?" she asked, tilting her head.

This should have surprised him... but after a moment, he just felt relieved. "Yeah, well uh-" he breathed, trying to find the words. "I-"

In the space of a second, Nora had gone from sitting up, to pretty much curled against him on his right side. "Ren, Ren, Ren, my little sloth" she chided. "Could you of all people have said that without thinking it through, without all of the details and the preparation and the whatever? On an empulse?"

"...it's impulse."

"So was it?"

He slowly looked back at her. "I'm not sure" he admitted. "I know I meant it, at least in some way, but... it didn't pan out."

She got really close, enough that all he could really see were her turquoise eyes, blinking for a bit. "Why?" she breathed cutely against him.

He thought for awhile, trying to find a reason that fit... eventually: "Maybe, subconsciously, I had second thoughts" he slowly stated, a little troubled. "Perhaps I was even a little afraid."

At that, she gave him a little kiss (emphasis on little, as it only lasted half a second), then pushed him onto his back on his own bed. She looked at him, but didn't say anything, which he found very off.

"...Nora?"

"Ren, you're not afraid" she said sincerely, with complete certainty. "You're nervous. All guys are about 'that' no matter what, especially with no experience."

Knowing that to be fairly obvious, he slowly asked "And your other point?".

"I'll answer that, with this" she breathed cheerfully. "Do you want me, Ren?"

He blinked, mouth opening in any expression of 'What?' you could imagine.

"Do you want me, Ren?" she continued, grinning, with every sign of exaggerated craziness - which for some reason included a moving fireworks background, complete with sound effects. "Do you _burn_ to curl up with me, to hold me _very_ close, _please_ me to no end, and otherwise make me _scream_ at it all? Do you feel any of that? Does the idea excite you? Today? Tomorrow? This month or the next? And if not my version, the normal version, or even your own version? Anything?"

Despite the presentation (he slid the background out-of-frame as soon as she was done), he saw what she meant; a very serious question she was asking through her usual demeanor. So he gave it appropriate weight, thought-wise.

"...No, not right now, Nora" he eventually said. "I do enjoy... what we've already done, and am open to more down the line... but right now, I'd like it to stay this way."

She just giggled, to his surprise. "So that's settled then!" she teased him.

He slowly looked at her. "And you're just okay with that?"

"If you mean 'not going 'all' the way'" she said, imitating him along the way, "I was never really interested in 'that', or even particularly wanted to- I just got excited about being that close to you because you implied you wanted to!"

Huh... who knew? Actually, he should have seen that coming, but as usual he didn't until after it became obvious. So he had 'taken the plunge' by implying that soon they'd do it, because he subconsciously thought she'd like it, but (as usual) she just ran with it. And not only did it not pan out because of his inaction, but it happened after all that 'he was the planning one' talk earlier... so this mix-up was on him. Well, he definitely had to make up for that.

Then she got really close again, grinning, but a soft one. "So it means naked will have to wait" she breathed to him, song-sing. "But the hot and cold stuff we've done will satisfy like there's no tomorrow!"

"Yeah" he breathed slowly, carefully touching his fingers near her neck, both touching her pulse and a small section of her hair. "Sure."

She hummed at that, but before she could get carried away- "Nora?"

"Yes Ren?"

"Since it's gonna take some time now, I'm gonna do something."

"Which is?"

"Make sense of your bodily reactions" he said faintly, already heating up at the implications, and the work involved.

She briefly looked surprised, then she gave him a very interesting look, similar to an 'Oh really?'

He slowly went 'Heh'. "Or, rather, as much sense as it's gonna make" he admitted, to her heavy laughter.

/

So, thus far, he'd gotten this data about the situation.

Due to her Aura, when he intimately touched her, her body emanated a sense of coolness... presumably to help offset the extra heart-rate and body heat. At first this had been strong enough to make her 'lost in it', but gradually she had learned to get some control. As for the 'warm' factor, that was in response to his Aura directly touching hers... and because Auras' were a manifestation of their souls, obviously it meant she completely enjoyed that sense of intimacy.

He had little idea how it was all happening, and presumed it wasn't the normal response of Aura-during-intimacy (or rather, sincerely _hoped_ it wasn't)... but maybe there was no normal, simply unique results per individual(s), such as with their Semblances.

He didn't know, but he aimed to keep track, to please Nora if nothing else.

"Tell me again, why am I naked?"

Despite himself, he slowly looked up, a little sweaty. "You're not making me say it, Nora" he told her, faint, and wondering why she chose now to bring it up again. "Plus you're only 'half' so."

"I know" she breathed brightly, laying there with a grin, but panting a little. "Just take away the one thing left though on me, and that all changes."

Don't remind him; because of his involved work, they were both in some sort of mood, and he found the possibility tantalizing. But the fact was, he knew he wasn't ready, and he wasn't about to throw himself into something like that again. Still, separate from his still-functioning mind, another part of him tried to (discreetly) linger over Nora's form...

He had to work not to suppress it, but still, Nora sitting up from underneath him made that moot... especially when she pulled his head in against her chest.

"Mmph!"

"Heheheheahahaha :D"

Well, this was just... stunning...

"I always wanted to do this" she said softly, squeezing him around in some variation of a bear hug. "You must be freaking out, aren't you. Ah, but you also like it inside, I'm sure! After all, you like me and I like you, and we'll still keep learning! I mean really-"

Only after that did he manage to pry himself from the 'embrace' – he was fairly sure his face might be turning red soon.

Nora just giggled, crossing her arms as she tilted her head, tongue out (literally staying that way).

Blood pounding in his ears, he had to make a tremendous effort just to stay calm. Geez, Nora...

"Very good" she breathed, with a soft grin. "Now, close your eyes, my little sloth."

Wary, his first thought was 'oh no, more of her ideas'... but, due to sheer experience/knowledge of where this might go, his eyes slowly closed anyway. What happened next was a lot of bed shaking as she moved around - whatever she was doing needed a lot of adjustment, apparently. It seemed to stall for a moment, then he jolted when two limbs came up onto his shoulders, before sorta using his neck as a support. Her feet? Oh boy, no matter what she was doing, this was gonna be... interesting, no matter how you cut it.

"Ready" she breathed, drawing it out a little.

Still wary, he was slow in opening them, making sure to get what impressions he could through his eyelids before he-

-oh no, she wasn't-

She was; Nora lay before him, on her back (in the barest sense), and otherwise flexible in how she was presenting herself. Specifically, the back of her head/neck was on the bed, 'grinning' turquiose eyes observing him, while the rest of her body pretty much curved. Her back was a vague C shape mostly pointing up, while her legs completed it by anchoring around his neck, with her feet dug in too. As a result of all this, she had her 'mounds' pointing 'up' at him, and her butt almost in his face - what had he done to deserve this? And even as he tried to process this, Nora continued to grin with her entire expression, the red on her cheeks no more than usual.

"Uhhh" was his first sound, before he blinked, heart pounding in his ears again. "What...?"

"I'm tempting you, my little sloth" she said knowingly, soft, giggling - to prove her words, she did a little 'wriggling' in place. "I've been wanting to try this for awhile."

Oh, she has? Great... he had to struggle just not to stare at her underwear, or the near-view it was giving him as a result of this pose of hers.

"After all" she continued gently. "Isn't that what a little bundle would do?"

He slowly blinked again, managing to tear his eyes to look down at her. Bundle...?

Then she made a sound, glancing up (away from him). "Is that even the right word though?" she hummed.

"I don't know" he said honestly. "For any of that... but... you sure are a little bundle, Nora."

She stuck her tongue out, but it was with a happy little giggle.

He looked at her for a few moments, before he slowly gripped her legs with his hands - Nora worried that he was finished, but he merely slowly let them fall back to the bed; he soon had her looking at him, confused.

"A little bundle" he merely said, sincere. "'My' little bundle, in particular."

She continued to stare at him for a moment... then she practically lit up. "OOOOOOOEEAAAHHHAAA!" she squealed, alright sitting up, with the biggest grin you could imagine. "You have your own nickname for me! 'My little bundle'! That's _perfect_, Ren, and seriously it's a great thing to have alongside 'my little sloth' that I can't tell you! Well, I'm _gonna_ tell you, but I'm so excited and crazy right now that I'm not gonna make sense! Oh! Well, less than usual, but still! I just-!"

He quickly put his hands on her shoulders, which stopped her with much jolting - still, she looked him with a cheerful expression.

"Still crazy" he breathed, to her little giggle; but it was to her delight when he kissed her.

"Yeah I am" she whispered happily.

_Clang_

Before they could even turn their heads (their expressions certainly changed though), he heard: _"Jaune, are you okay!?"_

No, he thought 'longer' meant more than this!

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; just tripped. The shield made all the noise-"_

"Well, I better get moving!" she said, but almost serious - next thing he was aware of, she'd left a Nora-shaped outline floating where she'd been, flickering on and off. And not just that he noticed, after the situation sank in. Even as he was pulling on his shirt, he glanced over the sides of the bed, and found Nora's clothes mysteriously gone too... _"Ah. I see"_ he merely thought, getting things in order before he held up his Scroll. Must give the appearance that nothing had happened-

The door quickly opened. "We're back" Jaune announced, a bit covered in dry + fresher sweat, but in a good mood. "You miss us?"

"No, but your longer training session seems to have ended early" he noted, looking up.

"Actually, it went on for awhile" Pyrrha noted, seemingly a little perplexed. "Do you not notice what time it is?"

"I do" he merely said, in character. "I guess I just assumed you'd be gone the entire night."

"Well, turns out we didn't need to" Jaune mentioned, looking at Pyrrha, who returned the smile. "And anyway, where's Nora?"

"Present!"

The two blanch at her sudden cry, surprised, even as he was internally amused. "Where did that come from?" Jaune wondered.

Beside him, Pyrrha seemed to have a good idea: "Is she where I think she is?" she asked, faintly exasperated.

In answer, he merely pointed just underneath the bed, before he went back to his Scroll like this was nothing unusual. "Yup" he breathed, still amused.

"Alright then!" Nora announced, now having popped up from under the bed, before quickly crawling up and standing (dusting herself out - he was relieved to see her wearing the 'Boop' shirt and her lightning-bolt shorts). "Jaune mentioned who missed him. I have a little, but now the game has turned; who missed _me_!?"

Yup, back to normal - for once though, he was glad she had the ability to spontaneously disappear/reappear elsewhere. Without it, that would have been embarrassing...

* * *

**This was only half-done two days ago, but after hearing what happened (and the tears that came with it), I resolved to do something. So I racked my brain and wrote/typed on this story, regardless of what came out - afterward, I came back to it and edited it as needed, being the type of writer who finds it much easier to work with something that already exists. I knew that's what Monty + his family would want; for us to keep creating, as the way to honor him, and I hope you've enjoyed it. Though I also want it clear that I didn't just make this story to honor his memory, but to keep working to create interesting stories for our favorite pairings.  
**

**Now, as far as the story itself... there are a few ways to go as far as these two 'doing' it. A years later one-shot, a what-if (if Ren's answer had been to fix his 'mix-up' then and there, rather than wait above) addition to this fanfic, and other such. Which you do think would be better?**


End file.
